Noir
by Yon
Summary: De la souffrance, de la detresse ... des happy ends ! Chapitre 6 et 7 en ligne !
1. Le gouffre

Le ciel gris et menaçant pesait sur la côte aujourd'hui.

Le gouffre béant sous ses pieds l'attirait à lui, incontestablement. L'envie, si forte de se jeter dans les flots, de se laisser envelopper par l'écume, de sentir le sel et l'eau. Son envie était plus forte que la peur et l'instinct qui lui disait de reculer, de s'enfuir.

Son corps tout entier aurait aimé sentir cette sensation de liberté, comme si il était possible de voler. Et puis tout serait allé si vite, le vent sur son visage, le choc une fois atteint l'océan …

Rien ne la retenait, rien ne l'obligeait non plus.

Mais cette impression qu'elle avait, une fois engloutit, il n'y aurait plus rien, du noir, plus de conscience ni de sentiment. La mort.

Après tout, à quoi bon se battre encore et encore. Contre le destin, si tragique, si violent, et puis la vie, insensible qui l'écrase chaque jour, qui la réduit à un rien.

Même ses larmes refusaient de couler, la tristesse était si grande et la colère grondait si fort en elle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à l'exprimer. Chaque jour était un combat, et ce combat ce finissait toujours par une défaite.

Ils étaient plus forts quelle et elle se savait. Sa haine contre eux s'était transformée en pitié, puis en ignorance. Mais on ne peut pas ignorer trop longtemps son destin.

Sa vie allait sûrement se finir aujourd'hui, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il l'emporterait s'écrasé la bas, dans ses vagues, cet océan déchaîné.

Sa libération.

Elle détourna les yeux, se tourna vers la plaine immense et sourit.

Pas aujourd'hui. Elle devait encore se battre. Parce que la vie est un combat et que la mort est sa défaite.

Elle décidait de vivre, encore, parce qu'elle savait que, au fond, la vie n'est pas si laide qu'on ne le pense.

Elle s'éloigna du gouffre, laissant l'océan à sa colère.

Au loin, les nuages s'éloignaient, laissant place au ciel bleu azur. Le soleil réchauffait son cœur.


	2. Une main

Encore un pas. Je tombe. Je me relève tant bien que mal et essaie de tenir sur mes jambes. Je serre les dents et je retiens mes larmes. Mes genoux me font mal, et mes mains, elles saignent, un peu comme mon cœur en fait.

Je me remets en marche. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Ni marquer un seul signe de faiblesse. Ou de tristesse.

Et pourtant, quelle délivrance ça serait … de m'écouler et de hurler, hurler si fort que, pour une fois, ils m'écouteraient.

La marche est longue et difficile, le chemin dangereux et sinueux. Ce chemin s'appelle la vie.

Je retombe encore et il me semble que je les entends rire derrière moi. Un rire méchant.

Les paumes de mes mains sont incrustées de gravier, et ma tête commence à tourner. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas droit a l'erreur, parce qu'a la moindre faiblesse, ils se jetteront sur moi. Comme des charognards.

J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de force pour les combattre, j'ai peur de tomber et de ne pas arriver jusqu'au bout. J'ai peur.

Je les entends derrière moi, ils rient, ils parlent, ils ont l'air si insouciants et si innocents …

En tournant la tête je n'ai pas vu l'obstacle arriver … et je m'écroule. Une fois de plus.

Je suis foutu. C'est ce que je pense. Je n'ai plus la force de me relever et je commence à sombrer … et puis une main se tend. Amie. Rassurante.

Je la prends. Je me relève. Plus forte que jamais. Pleine d'espoir.

Vivante.


	3. Une lueur

Elle s'accrocha à un interstice entre deux pierres et se hissa un peu plus haut. Ses pieds glissaient, et se jambes meurtries et fatiguées menaçaient de céder sous son poids. De la précipiter dans l'eau, au fond du puit. Au fond du gouffre.

Elle grimpa encore un peu plus haut, en essayant de ne pas penser à la souffrance que lui infligeaient ses plaies et ses coupures sur ses doigts, sur ses mains.

Le sang coulait le long de son bras. Glacial.

Elle voyait la lumière, la haut, attirante et rassurante.

Lointaine.

Cette lumière devenait aveuglante, l'obligeant a fermer les yeux. Les rayons du soleil faisaient perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux fatigués.

Mais elle n'abandonnera pas. Parce qu'elle sait que ça leur ferait plaisir. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Alors elle continuait, encore, encore et encore.

Ce n'est plus la colère qui l'a fait avancer, c'est la rage.

La rage de vivre !


	4. Honte

Imagine qu'un jour tu trouves un journal. Celui de ta meilleure amie. Et que tu tombes sur son secret. Celui qu'elle n'a jamais dit a personne. Parce qu'elle a honte et qu'elle veut oublier même si elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Quelle serait ta réaction ?

Tu garderais tout pour toi ? Tu lui en parlerais ?

Il faudrait mieux que tu ne tombes jamais sur son carnet, parce qu'un secret est fait pour le rester … même si il est lourd a porter.

Ce secret c'est le même que le tiens. Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher et à regretter. Tout le monde a des raisons de s'en vouloir.

Ce carnet peut contenir toute la souffrance du passé, aujourd'hui c'est le présent qui compte et rien d'autre.

Ta meilleure a beau souffert comme toi, il y a certaines choses que vous ne pouvez pas vous dire. C'est la vie. Et personne ne pourra rien y changer.

En fait, il faut accepter les autres comme ils sont, parce qu'on est leur présent, on a pas le droit de détruire leur futur.

Ni de chercher a connaître leur passé.

Si, toi, un jour tu tombes sur ce carnet, refermes le et fait comme si ne rien n'était.

Il ne faut jamais vivre dans le passé, sinon, on rate son présent.


	5. Aimer ou souffrir ?

« Tu verras, avec le temps, la souffrance s'atténuera … la plaie se refermera … »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose. L'empêchant de penser tout court.

Comment un être humain peut il penser une chose pareille ? Est ce que les gens pensent vraiment ce qu'ils disent ?

La perte d'un être qu'on aime c'est la plus grande souffrance qu'on peut nous infliger, c'est une plaie béante qui nous brûle chaque jour autant que le précédant.

Au début elle pensait que la souffrance partirait, qu'elle oublierais ceux qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle pourrait continuer a vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Et puis elle avait compris.

Compris qu'on ne peut pas rester insensible, compris qu'il y aurait toujours ce vide, compris que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Elle refusait de se laisser mourir, elle voulait être forte. Plus forte que jamais, plus forte que ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Même si c'était dur, elle allait y arriver. Avec un peu de volonté et beaucoup d'espoir on arrive tout.

Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : c'est que ses proches n'est pas pitié d'elle, qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un la regarde pour souffrir.

Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est comme perdre un bout de soi. On a mal et on peut rien faire. On se sent impuissant et pour la première fois on se rend compte qu'on est rien. Juste un petit bout de cœur parmi d'autre. On né, on vit, on meurt. Comme les autres. On souffre et on aime. Comme les autres.

Alors si on est tous des autres pourquoi on se trouve des différences ? Pourquoi ne pourrait on pas souffrir tous ensemble ? Et se consoler ensemble ?

Et aimer les autres, c'est trop demander ?


	6. Printemps

**Une petite séance nostalgie ... vivement que l'hiver s'en aille ...**

* * *

Elle voulait du soleil, des couleurs, des rires, de la joie.

Elle voulait du silence, des chants d'oiseaux, le bruit d'une rivière.

Elle ne voulait plus de neige, plus de froid, plus de nuit.

Elle voulait la solitude, ses amis, sa famille.

Elle voulait un changement, une aventure, une autre vie.

Elle voulait de l'herbe verte, des arbres en fleurs.

Elle voulait du vent, de grands espaces, la liberté.

Elle ne voulait plus de noir, plus d'ombre, plus de nuit.

Elle voulait finir l'hiver, commencer le printemps, recommencer.

Elle voulait renaître avec la saison et se sentir nouvelle.

Elle voulait autre chose, un autre monde, d'autre gens.

Elle restera toujours ainsi … avec ses « je voulais » et regardera chaque hiver passer.

Elle attendra chaque printemps avec impatience.

Elle renaîtra comme chaque année et redeviendra heureuse.

Patience … il arrive.


	7. Déprime

**Et oui, encore un petit chapitre posté le jour des vacances ... plus que trois heures de cours et c'est fini ! **

**Bonnes vacances a tous et merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Chaque homme sur cette planète cherche un sens a sa vie le bonheur ne leur suffit pas a l'instant présent, ils veulent un bonheur éternel. Utopie.

Chaque personne se demande un jour pourquoi il est né, comment il va mourir, quel est son but.

Tu le cherches aussi, tu souffres beaucoup, tu vas baisser les bras.

Déprime.

Tu te cherche, tu veux te trouver, t'en aller aussi. Tu pleures beaucoup, tu souffres encore.

Le malheur te pèse, la vie se jette sur toi et t'assomme. Mais tu es forte.

Tu refuses de te laisser faire. Tu refuses de mourir.

Tu as des projets, t'inventes un avenir.

Tu vas être forte, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras, tu vas te battre. Tu vas vivre.

Tu n'es pas seule. Ta famille est là. Tes amies sont là.

… je suis là …


End file.
